Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ \dfrac{6}{8} \times \dfrac{45}{50} \times -75\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ \dfrac{6}{8} = \dfrac{3}{4} $ $ \dfrac{45}{50} = \dfrac{9}{10} $ $ -75\% = -\dfrac{75}{100} = -\dfrac{3}{4} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{3}{4} \times \dfrac{9}{10} \times -\dfrac{3}{4} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{3}{4} \times \dfrac{9}{10} \times -\dfrac{3}{4}} = \dfrac{3 \times 9 \times -3} {4 \times 10 \times 4} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{3}{4} \times \dfrac{9}{10} \times -\dfrac{3}{4}} = -\dfrac{81}{160} $